Kain (Legacy of Kain)
Kain is the eponymous character and main protagonist as well as even the antagonist of the Legacy of Kain franchise. Possible Opponents * The Lich King History A vampire antihero, Kain was inextricably tangled in plots to control the fate of his world, Nosgoth. The son of an aristocratic family, he lived the life of an ambitious young nobleman, never realizing his undiscovered destiny – to take his rightful place as Balance Guardian, and serve the Pillars of Nosgoth. During one fateful journey, Kain was cruelly assassinated and resurrected from the dead. His quest for vengeance led him on a torturous journey of self-discovery as his curse of vampirism took irrevocable hold on his soul. Cunning and relentless, Kain battled the oppressive agents of fate that sought to destroy him. For centuries, he ruthlessly pursued a singular ambition: to restore the land of Nosgoth, and return it to vampire rule. Armed with the legendary Soul Reaver blade, and pursued by his fallen creation Raziel, he hoped to reclaim his true role as Scion of Balance from the wreckage of history. Death Battle Info Background Name: Kain/'Allias: '''Dark Lord '''Origin:' Legacy of Kain Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6,8 (1,98 mm) Weight: 100 '''kg (220 lb) '''Species: Born as a Human,turn into Vampire. Classification: Guardian of the pillar of Balance/Scion of Balance. Age: Blood Omen: 30 years old,Blood Omen 2: 430 years old,Soul Reaver-Defiance: Unknown (between 1530 and 3530 years old). Equipment * Iron Sword: Kain's heirloom-quality blade he started out with back in the first Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain series. * Mace: This allows Kain to stun his enemies in close quarters combat. * Axes: These brutal duel-wielding weapons perfect for Kain to cut bloody swaths through multiple enemies. Kain can't use magic or items while duel-wielding these axes. * Flame Sword: More powerful then the Iron Sword in addition to the fact it causes fire damage to his foes. * Soul Reaver: The most powerful weapon in Kain's weaponry arsenal, It is a flamberge-class sword with a broad, undulating serpentine blade,The sword is forged with metal and with the energy of the Pillars of Nosgoth,making the sword (like the pillars),indestructible(The sword only can be destroyed by a paradox,like fight with another version of the same sword or traing to absorb his own soul). The Reaver was originally an enchanted sword, forged by Vorador at the Ancient vampires' behest to destroy their prophesied adversary, the Hylden champion. It could drain its victims' Blood, but was altered when it absorbed the soul of the time-traveling wraith Raziel. Hereafter, Raziel's spirit inhabited the blade, and it obtained the ability to devour the souls of those it struck. Much later in Nosgoth's history, when Kain attacked Raziel with the physical blade, it proved unable to devour its younger self, and shattered, releasing Raziel's soul (the Wraith Blade) The sword is able to devour the souls of the creature that strikes,to absorb the soul of wraith raziel,the sword is made of two parts"The material" and the "spectral" by this, the sword attacks in a multi-dimensional way, attacking in the spectral and material realm to the same time.The sword also has other abilities like:the ability to drain the life energy of the creatures that hits,increase his power when hit,can destroy magical barriers like: Holy barriers,earth and ice barriers and protective barriers,also can make a small forceshield that protects the wearer.The sword can be equipped with an artifact known as "Balance emblem",the artifact it is made of 5 pieces,each one alignaed to a principle of the Pillars of Nosgoth,being: "Balance","Lighting (energy)","Flame (conflict)","Dimension" and "Time".Each one given specific powers to the Soul Reaver: Balance: Surrounds the reaver with red energy,that increases the damage that the sword can make,also allows to make a energy onde weave and destroy holy barriers from one single hit. Dimension: Allows Kain to /quickly teleport or move quckly beetwen dimensions and attacking several enemies in an consecutively,ignore speed.Also the green energy that surrounds the sword,when attack,reflect the damage ,damage nearby enemies. Flame (Conflict): The sword is surronds the sword with fire,his hits set fire to the enemy by a short time, also gives to Kain the ability to pyrokinesis,at long range and can induce anger in nearby enemies,make that they attack each other. Lightning (Energy): The hits create a chain of electtricity rays that hit the nearby enemies. Time: The hits slow stuck enemies and can time slow in area. The sword can also manipulate the: Air, fire, ice, light ,earth, darkness and spirit. Light Reaver: Blinds enemies,one by one or in area, operates crystal oriented devices) Dark Reaver: Make the user invisible, can create matter from darkness,creating mini-shadows that chase and hit enemies. Fire Reaver: His strikes burns enemies and can make a exploxion of fire. Air Reaver: His strikes create whirlwinds and can make a tornado. Water Reaver: his stucks freezing enemies and can make a exploxion of ice.Able to freeze water. Earth Reaver: Grants the user control over his own weight, used to create earth brigdes,his attacks reflect in nearby enemies. Spirit Reaver: The only Reaver attuned to the Balance element, can purificate and increases much the power of the Blade. The sword being in contact with another version of it (whether physical or spectral), has the ability to distorcion reality,creating paradoxes and even new time lines only with stay close, Kain as Scion of Balance, meets the requirement,since within he has a spectral version of the sword inside him (Spirit Reaver) and has the Soul Reaver, so Kain is able to manipulate reality with the sword,beacuse he is a walking time-paradox. Also gives Kain something call: Acausality; Type 2: "Temporal Singularity: Characters with this type of Acausality do not exist in either the past or the future, only the present. This means they cannot be affected by changes to the past, while also making them resistant to Precognition that works by viewing the future, as they do not exist within it, and Fate Manipulation, for the same reason. In essence, they are able to choose their own fates, but they remain just as vulnerable at the point in time in which they do exist". * Iron Armor: Kain's standard armor back in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. * Bone Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, weaker undead enemies will ignore him instantly the moment they are within radius. * Chaos Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, any enemy that attacks him will take the same amount of damage he takes. * Flesh Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, it causes victims near-by to be instantly sucked from their blood, replenishing Kain's health. * Wraith Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, it causes him to take 50% the normal amount of damage at the cost of his mana. * Flay: Flay artefacts were projectiles that homed in on an enemy, then ripped the flesh from its bones. * Implode: '''If these projectiles struck an enemy, their body rapidly compressed. The remains exploded when the internal pressure became too great to be contained. * '''Slow Time: Slow Time artefacts worked like a spell. All enemies and creatures in the area moved at a quarter of their normal speed for a limited time. * Font of Putrescence: 'These artefacts were homing projectiles that caused enemies to decompose upon contact. The pool left by their dissolved bodies acted as a trap, promising the same fate to anyone that stood in it. * '''Pentaliche of Tarot: ' Tarot randomly picked how Kain's enemies would die. There were five different outcomes that could be dealt, and it killed all assailants who were in close proximity to Kain. From observation, it appeared that the five outcomes were as follows: ** Flay. ** Dissolve (Font of Putrescence). ** Implode. ** Explode into lots of tiny bits (like Flay, but with no skeleton left). ** Exploding dismemberment (bigger bits left than 4, like when the Soul Reaver was used). * '''Anti-Toxin: '''If Kain became poisoned, Anti-Toxin was the cure. These artefacts were particularly useful around Dark Eden, where Kain was frequently poisoned by the mutant inhabitants. * '''Energy Bank: These artefacts filled Kain's magic reserves for a while, but when their effect faded, Kain was left with no magical energy at all. Despite this disadvantage, the Energy Banks were valuable for use with the Soul Reaver. They ensured Kain had the magical energy needed for the sword to show its full potential. Spells * Shapeshift: '''Kain can change of form into: -'''Mist form: With the form of mist,Kain it becomes intangible against attacks and physical projectiles, as well as magical / energetic (it is only intangible to magic and energy when purified and converted into Scion of Balance), it also becomes immune to water and can pass through bars, It allows to move faster than normal, it is able to activate and deactivate it in fraction of seconds. Normally Kain cannot attack in this form, but if are in contact with natural mist, can do so while maintaining its intangibility. -'Werewolf': Kain's turn into a black big werewolf,kain in this form can move more quikly than normal,jump maters of distance,can attack with his claws.The Werewolf become much more powerful during full moon. -'Bats: '''Kain can turn into a band of bats,allowing travel large distance quickly,also if the body of Kain suffer a major damage,he descompose and reform in bats, regenerating. -'''Beguile/disguise' : Kain change his aparence in human,useful to inflitrate and find information. * Sanctuary: When Kain casts this spell, it returns him to his crypt, he will use this when he's low on health. * Light: Causes the place within radius centered upon Kain to become light in dark places for a short duration period. * Energy Bolt: Kain can cast this spell to kill enemies and flip switches. * Repel: When Kain casts this spell, it makes him invulnerable for a short duration period. * Inspire Hate: Within radius, Kain can cause his foes to attack each other. * Stun: Kain can cast this spell to stun a single enemy in a single hit. * Incapacitate: When Kain casts this spell, it causes his foe to stop temporarily. * Mind Control: When Kain casts this spell, it allows him to control the actions of an affected human being provided if they can't resist. Regardless, Kain remains in control of the affected human until that individual dies. * Blood Gout: When Kain casts this spell on an individual, it allows him to suck the blood of his target without even touching the said target. * Blood Shower: This spell functions as the Blood Gout spell, expect it affects every enemy within radius. * Spirit Death: When Kain casts this spell, he shoots a projectile that allows him to separate his target's body from their soul thus leaving them dead. * Lightning: When Kain casts this spell, he is able to strike lightning at his opponents within radius. Kain can only use this spell when he's outside the open world. * Spirit Wrack: This spell functions as the Mind Control spell. In addition, it also allows Kain to gain control of his target's spirit. * Absorbing veins: '''To Kill powerful vampire Kain "absorb his veins" and gain the Dark gift (special abilities) of the vampire. * '''Blood absorption power: Kain can gain the power of anyone by drinking his Blood (this is seen when Kain drink the blood of the Seer) ,and also gain physical strentgh and endurace and allows to recover. * Fury: '''allows kain make a much more powerful strike that normal, with his hands or a weapon. * '''Berserk: allows Kain attack and move, more quickly than normal. * Floating: '''allow Kain to silently land nearby Enemies and strike undetected.The ability could also be used to slightly extend the range of Kain's jumping. * '''Jump/Superleap: allows Kain to jump great distances. * Charm: Charm was the ability to "subjugate mortal minds" and control their actions, as long as they were nearby. * Immolate: Create a ring of fire that lifts the enemy in the air and then aflame. * Soul necromancy: '''Kain is able to divide his own soul into several fragments, these soul fragments can be used to return to life corpses (in addition to turning them into vampires), the person that Kain resurrects with this method, obtains much of Kain's powers , however, this process leaves him quite exhausted, having to rest or consume blood to recover, likewise as many times as he does, he will have to give a smaller and smaller portion of his soul, and therefore the resuscitated is less powerful. * '''Lightning manipulation/generation: '''Kain can cast 2 types (more 1 variation) of electric Rays from his hands: '''Powerful short-range rays.This reaches 3 meters away,weakens/kill and immobilizes the target.Can make immidetly Rays of long range: Kain uses it when the enemy is far away, he can control the direction and speed of the lightning, this is a little less powerful than the short range Rays: - Yellow: is done with two hands, kain controls speed and movement. - Violet: is a little more powerful than yellow, kain can control direction, but not speed. These rays yellow and violet, are rays of charge, yellow takes 4 seconds to cast, and the violet 1.8 seconds. Teleportation : A normal teleportation,Kain can use for move or for combat.This ability his use also in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance.The time to make varies,but also is less that 1 second,also the form varies,sometimes Kain have the close his hands and anothers only with his mind,without moving. Telekinesis (Blood omen 1 and 2,Soul reaver 1 and 2,Defiance): Kain can manipulate objects to distance, can keep people in the air and move them in all directions, it can attack enemies internally, damaging them inside or drawing their blood, can launch a Telekinesis shot that can destroy large stone pillars and can make the same,simply move his hand, can make telekinetic explosions,hang them enemies and can create chains that immobilize the enemy in the air, regardless of what Kain does. Scion Of Balance Powers Kain as Scion of balance, Kain has access to the power of "The Pillars of Nosgoth", there are 9 pillars in total, being indestructibles, each having a Guardian, these guardians are known as "The circle of Nine", each pillar is connected to his guardian, either physically (giving him powers and givin them extremy longevity) or spiritually (if a guardian gets corrupted, the pillar will too) The pillars are linked to the health of the world, if the pillars are healthy, the world is healthy,if the pillar are corrupt or destroyed,the world also. Each pillar is assigned at the beginning and as stated above, the pillars give the guardian powers associated with its principle, being these: Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Balance, Energy, Time, States, and Death. True immortality: The pillars gives each Guardian "immortality" in the sense of being able to live for at least thousands of years or not die from diseases, but they can be killed,Kain as Scion of Balance is bound to the pillars in a special way, not only gives him immortality by longevity (he also has by be a vampire), but gives him true immortality, since the pillars protect him from being killed, Kain can be injured and incapacitated, but not killed, the only way to kill Kain is with his own sword "The Soul Reaver", because it is specially connected with the pillars. Next, the powers that each pillar gives the user and the description of the guardian will be named: BALANCE: Description: They influenced the regulation of other magic in Nosgoth, and were charged with pruning the corrupted forces of the Circle. Abilities: Balance Guardians could draw upon other Guardians' abilities in order to kill off those who went astray. Was the souls of the balance guardian that purified kain,that allows he, use all the powers of the rest circle members. MIND: Description: The Mind guardian; They were charged with reigning over the limitless power of thought, consciousness, and emotion. Abilities: Ability to be hypersensitive to peoples' emotions and thoughts: '''Basicaly be able to know thoughts peoples and be able to feel his emotions. '''Telepathy: Can commune with peoples only with his mind. Telekinesis: Able to move/manipulate objects with the mind.Can move multiple objects in differents directions. Illusion creation: The guardian has the ability to create illusions.the types that has shown are: create copyes of himself and create spheres physics,and likely can create much more.The illusions make real damage with his strikes and abiilities. DIMENSION: Description: The Dimension guardian ;They were charged with controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency, and form of space itself. Abilities: Dimensional view: '''they have the ability to see/persive different dimensions. '''Dimensional travel: '''Able to Move/travel between dimensions. '''Dimensional portals: Ability to create dimensional portals to send or summons items/creatures.The items summoned would depend on the guardians life as the demons Azimuth (a dimension guardian)summoned were banished upon her death and thus the beings summoned were loyal to the guardian as the guardian was their umbilical cord to the land of nosgoth. Space manipulation: '''The Guardian can " controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency, and form of space itself. '''Teleportation. Energy projection: The Guardian is able to cast energy guide projeciles CONFLICT: Description: The Conflict Guardian; They were charged with presiding over the precepts of change and upheaval. Abilities: Draws energy from the battle: The ability of the Pillar of Conflict allows the guardian to "Draw energy from the battle".Which basically gives him infinite energy / stamina since while he or others fight around, he absorbs energy. Empathic manipulation: Can inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other and can make a spell that cause calm . Summon: '''Can summon alies to the battle,like Shades (special type of shadows) '''Ofensive and Defensive magic: The guardian can cast magic to fight like, energy projection (small projectiles or walls of energy) and manipulate fire. NATURE: Description: The nature guardian; They were charged with governing over plants, animals, and all forms of natural life in Nosgoth and manipulates the behavior of life and the elements. Abilities: Elmental manipulation: 'The guardian can manipulate the elements,at least Fire,Water,Earth, Air,and Ligthning,likely they can manipulate all fundamental elements in Nosgoth,that means,they also can manipulate Light,ice,and Darkness '''Commune nature: '''The guardian has the ability to commune with nature like plants,animals,etc. '''Nature/life/biologic manipulation: '''Through his magic he can change the nature of life itself, animating plants and influencing animals,he can summon special plants like tentacles multi-dimensionals,make that the plants throw poisonous toxin."Can warp creatures growth and abilities" and "C''reating new and weird life forms for his own purposes"'' ,like modify his anatomy/blood,combine two differents forms of life: ''" ''Such strange creatures that had been spawned by this dark magic; things half insect and half mammal", Warp his ''abilities and also make that throw poison. That means the the Natural Guardians can manipulate the life to a atomic/Molecular level. '''Summon Natural phenomenon: The Nature guardian can summon natural phenomena for combat. "A natural phenomenon is not an engineered event manufactured by humans, although it may affect them. Common examples of natural phenomena include sunrise, the weather, decomposition, free fall and erosion. Most natural phenomena, such as fog, are relatively harmless so far as humans are concerned. Various types of natural phenomena occur, including the following: Geological phenomena,Meteorological phenomena ,Oceanographic phenomena" List of Natural phenomena: Physical phenomena: * Gravity Manipulation. * Freezing. * Crystal growth. * Acoustic phenomenon - a physical phenomenon associated with the production or transmission of sound. * Boundary layer - the layer of slower flow of a fluid past a surface. * Chaos - the formless and disordered state of matter before the creation of the cosmos. * Cloud - any collection of particles (e.g., smoke or dust) or gases that is visible. * Decalescence - phenomenon that occurs when a metal is being heated and there is a sudden slowing in the rate of temperature increase; slowing is caused by a change in the internal crystal structure of the metal. * Electrical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon involving electricity. * Electricity - a physical phenomenon associated with stationary or moving electrons and protons * Energy - any source of usable power; "the DOE is responsible for maintaining the energy policy" * Energy, free energy - (physics) a thermodynamic quantity equivalent to the capacity of a physical system to do work; the units of energy are joules or ergs; "energy can take a wide variety of forms". * Power - (physics) the rate of doing work; measured in watts (= joules/second). * Event - a phenomenon located at a single point in space-time; the fundamental observational entity in relativity theory. * FIeld of force, force field, field - the space around a radiating body within which its electromagnetic oscillations can exert force on another similar body not in contact with it. * Force - (physics) the influence that produces a change in a physical quantity; "force equals mass times acceleration". * Hysteresis - the lagging of an effect behind its cause; especially the phenomenon in which the magnetic induction of a ferromagnetic material lags behind the changing magnetic field. * Resonance - an excited state of a stable particle causing a sharp maximum in the probability of absorption of electromagnetic radiation. * Mechanical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon associated with the equilibrium or motion of objects * Opacity - the phenomenon of not permitting the passage of electromagnetic radiation. * Optical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon related to or involving light. * Force per unit area, pressure, pressure level - the force applied to a unit area of surface; measured in pascals (SI unit) or in dynes (cgs unit); "the compressed gas exerts an increased pressure" * Reflexion, reflection - the phenomenon of a propagating wave (light or sound) being thrown back from a surface. * Refraction - the change in direction of a propagating wave (light or sound) when passing from one medium to another * resolving power, resolution - the ability of a microscope or telescope to measure the angular separation of images that are close together * conduction, conductivity - the transmission of heat or electricity or sound * propagation - the movement of a wave through a medium * fundamental interaction, interaction - (physics) the transfer of energy between Elementary particle or between an elementary particle and a field or between fields; mediated by gauge bosons. * surface tension - a phenomenon at the surface of a liquid caused by intermolecular forces * syzygy - the straight line configuration of 3 celestial bodies (as the sun and earth and moon) in a gravitational system * transparence, transparency - permitting the free passage of electromagnetic radiation * turbulence, turbulency - unstable flow of a liquid or gas * chop - the irregular motion of waves (usually caused by wind blowing in a direction opposite to the tide); "the boat headed into the chop" * floatation, flotation - the phenomenon of floating (remaining on the surface of a liquid without sinking Chemical phenomena: * Oxidation manipulation. * Rusting Manipulation. * Fire generation. * Allotropism, allotropy - the phenomenon of an element existing in two or more physical forms * Exchange: chemical process in which one atom or ion or group changes places with another * Crystallisation, crystallization, crystallizing: the formation of crystals * Valency: the phenomenon of forming chemical bonds * Pleomorphism, polymorphism (chemistry): the existence of different kinds of crystal of the same chemical compound * State of matter, state (chemistry): the three traditional states of matter are solids (fixed shape and volume) and liquids (fixed volume and shaped by the container) and gases (filling the container); "the solid state of water is called Biological phenomena: * Descomposition manipulation. * Homeostasis: regulation of the internal environment to maintain a constant state; for example, sweating to reduce temperature. * Organization: being structurally composed of one or more cells – the basic units of life. * Metabolism: transformation of energy by converting chemicals and energy into cellular components (anabolism) and decomposing organic matter (catabolism).Living things require energy to maintain internal organization (homeostasis) and to produce the other phenomena associated with life. * Growth: maintenance of a higher rate of anabolism than catabolism. A growing organism increases in size in all of its parts, rather than simply accumulating matter. * Adaptation: the ability to change over time in response to the environment. This ability is fundamental to the process of evolution and is determined by the organism's heredity, diet, and external factors. * Response to stimuli: a response can take many forms, from the contraction of a unicellular organism to external chemicals, to complex reactions involving all the senses of multicellular organisms. A response is often expressed by motion; for example, the leaves of a plant turning toward the sun (phototropism), and chemotaxis. * Reproduction: the ability to produce new individual organisms, either asexually from a single parent organism or sexually from two parent organisms. * Interaction between organisms: the processes by which an organism has an observable effect on another organism of the same or different species. * Also: cellular differentiation, fermentation, fertilisation, germination, tropism, hybridisation, metamorphosis, morphogenesis, photosynthesis, transpiration. * dominance - the organic phenomenon in which one of a pair of alleles present in a genotype is expressed in the phenotype and the other allele of the pair is no * abiogenesis, autogenesis, autogeny, spontaneous generation - a hypothetical organic phenomenon by which living organisms are created from nonliving matter. * alternation of generations, heterogenesis, xenogenesis: the alternation of two or more different forms in the life cycle of a plant or animal * annual ring, growth ring: an annual formation of wood in plants as they grow * bioelectricity: electric phenomena in animals or plants * circulation - movement through a circuit; especially the movement of blood through the heart and blood vessels * cyclosis, streaming:the circulation of cytoplasm within a cell * death - the permanent end of all life functions in an organism or part of an organism; "the animal died a painful death" * dehiscence - (biology) release of material by splitting open of an organ or tissue; the natural bursting open at maturity of a fruit or other reproductive body to release seeds or spores or the bursting open of a surgically closed wound * desquamation, peeling, shedding: loss of bits of outer skin by peeling or shedding or coming off in scales * exfoliation - the peeling off in flakes or scales of bark or dead skin; "exfoliation is increased by sunburn" * diapedesis - passage of blood cells (especially white blood cells) through intact capillary walls and into the surrounding tissue * facilitation - (neurophysiology) phenomenon that occurs when two or more neural impulses that alone are not enough to trigger a response in a neuron combine to trigger an action potential. * gene expression - conversion of the information encoded in a gene first into messenger RNA and then to a protein * histocompatibility - condition in which the cells of one tissue can survive in the presence of cells of another tissue; "a successful graft or transplant requires a high degree of histocompatibility" * life: the organic phenomenon that distinguishes living organisms from nonliving ones; "there is no life on the moon" * life cycle: a series of stages through which an organism passes between recurrences of a primary stage * pleomorphism: (biology) the appearance of two or more distinctly different forms in the life cycle of some organisms * polymorphism - (biology) the existence of two or more forms of individuals within the same animal species (independent of sex differences) * polymorphism: (genetics) the genetic variation within a population that natural selection can operate on * recognition - (biology) the ability of one molecule to attach to another molecule that has a complementary shape; "molecular recognition drives all of biology, for instance, hormone and receptor or antibody-antigen interactions or the organization of molecules into larger biologically active entities" * rejection - (medicine) an immunological response that refuses to accept substances or organisms that are recognized as foreign; "rejection of the transplanted liver" * greening, rejuvenation: the phenomenon of vitality and freshness being restored; "the annual rejuvenation of the landscape" * sex linkage - an association between genes in sex chromosomes that makes some characteristics appear more frequently in one sex than in the other Astronomical phenomena: * Generation supernova. Geological phenomena: * Lithologic phenomena: Rock types: * Igneous rock * Sedimentary rock. * Quicksand manipulation. Endogenic phenomena: * Plate tectonics manipulation * Continental drift manipulation * Earthquake generation. * Oceanic trench. Phenomena associated with igneous activity: * Geysers and hot springs. * Bradyseism. * Volcanic eruption generation. * Earth's magnetic field manipulation Exogenic phenomena: * Slope phenomena: * Slump. * Landslide. * Weathering phenomena: * Erosion Glacial and peri-glacial Phenomena: Glaciation: * Moraines. * Hanging valleys. Couled endogenic-exogenic phenomena : * Orogeny. * Drainage development. * Stream capture. List of severe weather phenomena: * Cyclone (generic). * Arctic cyclone. * Fog. * Ice fog. * Heat wave * Cold wave. * Severe thunderstorm (hailstorm, downburst: microburst/macroburst). * Supercell. * Derecho. * Squall line. * Tornado (also colloquially referred to as a "whirlwind" or "twister"). * Waterspout. * Tropical cyclone (also called a hurricane, typhoon, or "cyclone"). * Windstorm (gradient pressure induced). * European windstorms. * Winter storms. * Blizzard. * Ice storm. * Hurricane. Phenomena not caused by thunderstorms: * Avalanche. * Blizzard. * Drought. * Dust storm, haboob, Dust devil. * Landslide. * mudslide. * Flood, flash flood. * Wildfire, * Firestorm. * Fire whirl. * High Seas. * Zud. Phenomena caused by severe thunderstorms: * Large Hail . * High winds – 93 km/h(58 mph) or higher. * Tornadoes. * Deadly Lightning. * Flood, flash flood. ENERGY: Description: The energy guardian; her field of magical specialty is the harnessing and manipulation of energy.They ruled over the wild arching power that spawns the storm and sparks life itself. Abilities: Energy fire manipulation: '''the guardian can cast small projectile of energy blue fire (likely fire in high temperature),that chase the enemy. '''Lightning manipulation: '''the guadian can manipulate the electricity: - '''Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. - Sky fury: This spell calls lightning from its fingertips to blast in the objetive direction. This is a fairly hard projectile to dodge due to its speed. It takes a long time to cast. Creation: '''the guardian can manipulate the energy to create object,this is see when a energy guardian (DeJoule) create spheres of energy to the combat,likely they can create other objects too. '''Powering devices: '''the guardian has the ability to draw energy and manipulate it to power objects / devices. '''Energt aura: '''the guardian has show to manipulate the energy to create at least 2 types of different auras: - '''Skin aura: '''the guardian can make a "skin of energy" that has different types of effect of who stay close of her: "This magical aura has an insidious effect on anybody standing nearby - sapping their energy and blistering their skin, sterilizing cells, etc". - '''Tempest's Cloak: Using its contrat over the omnipresent surges of energy, this Guardian can imbue its own body or the bodies of its allies with a shocking force. Any physical attack upon the effected target while in this state will cause just as much damage back upon the attacker. Life manipulation: '''the energy guardian can manipulate the forms of life,this shown when one of the energy guardian,create a expansive red dome of energy,that "absorbing,recreating and consuming" all form of life that touch the energy,warp any creature that enter in the dome,and turn the vegetation in rock and lava. '''TIME: Description: They were charged with keeping the flowing currents and movements of the temporal world in check. Abilities':' Time manipulation: the guardian can manipulate the flow of time,they can speed up time,slow time to at least 4 times his normal speed,and posibly can stop time and freeze a creature in time (the incapacitate spell is probably a one of his abilities,but this in not confirmed). Underestan the flow of time: '''the guardian can understan the flow of time, they sees the various weavings of time, wrapping, unfolding and refolding, and are able to take it in without going mad. '''Illusions from the past and future: the guardian can create an illusion of the past or future of the different peoples,including his oponent,he has control of the illusion,the illusion has the powers and physical abilities of the victim and can cause real damage. STATES: Descrption: They were charged with presiding over the shapes and forms of all physical matter. Abilities: Matter state manipulation: '''States Guardians could defy physics, warping and transitioning between physical forms (solid,liquid,gaseous). Not much has been shown of what they can do, just two skills: '''Lava generation: The guardian changing from earth (solid state) to liquid state, can turn the soil into lava. Quiescent Transformation: This spell turns the Guardian into mist, making him invulnerable to attack. In this form he has a Dash Attack that if it hits will envelop you and hold you in place. Right before the dash hits, the Guardian will shift back into a solid form for a moment. By trapping the target in this "dash" mode, the guardian will slowly absorb his vital energy. DEATH: Description: Death Guardians held a measure of mastery over the afterlife.They were charged with helping to ensure equivalency between life and rebirth. Abilities: Necromancy: '''The power to '''utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls.The guardian has show different types of this abilities between: - '''Resurection: '''The guardian is able to bring the creatures / people back to life. The guardian himself has a self-resurrection ability, being able to use it in combat 2 times, however he returns in a weakened physical state, but his magic remains intact. - '''Undead and soul summoning: '''The guardian has proved able to summon th following creatures: Skeletons warriors: Skeletons equiped with swords. Explosives skeletons: The guardian can summon of low range for defense to mid-large range to attack ,explosives skeletons. Spirit: Brown, Energy Bolt throwing spirit creatures. Shoots homing energy bolts that dissipate after some time. Ghoul: Wields a sword. '''Soul Manipulation: '''The guardian of dead ,has the ability to manipulate the souls of creatures.he can remove the souls of the creatures or/and fusion or sealing in different objects. '''Dimensional travel: '''The guardian can travel to the material plane to the spectral plane or vice versa at will. '''Space-Time manipulation: '''Kain combine the powers of the guardian use other abilities,like "Space-Time manipulation",two guardians combine his power (energy and states guardian) prove the ability os space manipulation (Dark Eden),if we add to that, the power of the guardian of time, the power to manipulate time, Kain not only would have manipulation of space, but manipulation of space-time Respect Thread *Respect Kain (Legacy of Kain) Gallery Legacy of Kain - Kain in Battle Stance.png|Kain's Battle Stance Legacy of Kain - Kain.png|Kain holding the Soul Reaver on his back Legacy of Kain - Kain sitting on his throne as seen in Soul Reaver.png|Kain sitting on his throne as seen in Soul Reaver Legacy of Kain - Kain as a human before his fall from grace.png|Kain as a human before his fall from grace 1576793718001.jpg|The Soul Reaver Kain2 by jlazaruseb-dd4alge.jpg|Kain with the Soul Reaver b13c9e8ea62b1fa5ac1e06df12c7b1f4.jpg|Young Kain Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Legacy of Kain Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Army Leader Category:Time Travelers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Candidates for deletion